


Whispers

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Age Difference, Community: fic_on_demand, F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyan had his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for rosehiptea at [Fic on Demand](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand) on Livejournal.

Cyan could not say that he did not have his doubts.

Many of the people of Doma had whispered about him when he'd married Elayne, although they had been wise enough not to say such things to his face. They'd whispered about how he was surely an old fool, marrying a woman who was almost young enough to be his daughter. How he would be made a cuckold by her in the end, put to shame by a man with less honor and more youthful vigor. But he had ignored them then, had taken her as his wife and had done everything in his power to satisfy her, and she had never strayed. He was certain of that; if she had taken another lover, well, he surely would have heard about it. There were enough people in Doma who did not trust him, even after his years of service to the King, that the rumor would have found its way to his ears, if only to test him.

He could still hear the same whispers, even now that the gossips of Doma were long dead and hopefully resting in the world beyond. Their voices were even louder now, even more insistent; after all, Terra _was_ young enough to have been his daughter, if the wife that he had taken in his youth had lived long enough to bear him a child.

Sometimes, in the dark moments when he lay awake and alone, he wondered what the nature of her attraction to him truly was. Did he see her as a lover, or as the father that she had never known? She was a beautiful woman, and kind; she would not lack for company if she wished it. Why had she chosen him?

Perhaps it was because he understood the pace of her life, the way that time seemed to slow when she was with her children. Perhaps a younger man would be too overwhelmed with keeping up to realize that he needed to relax. Cyan understood children; he understood the patience that was required to raise them. Terra understood the same thing, and understood it remarkably well, for one so young.

Perhaps it was simply because she saw something in him that needed her care and her patience. She had seen the same thing in those children, and she'd loved them for it. Perhaps because of her sufferings she was uniquely equipped to understand the suffering of others, and to ease it. There were still nights when he would wake from nightmares of Doma's destruction to find her holding him, her pale arms wrapped around his waist.

Whatever the reason, he did not doubt that she cared for him, and so he did his best to ignore the echoes of the whispers in his mind. He would be as good to her as he had been to Elayne; he would not let any need go unfulfilled as long as it was within him to fulfill them, no matter what it might be.


End file.
